Red Alert IOT/Rules (sign-up)
Introduction This is a strategic war game. With that in mind, the units and buildings you create will be placed on the map. If you prefer simple IOTs, this isn't for you. This is....experimental to say the least. Alliances The Allies, largely a collection of democratic, capitalist states are at war with the Warsaw Pact, a collection of communist dictatorships. The Allies and Warsaw Pact will need to use a combination of military power and strategic alliances with neutral powers to win this war! There are three sides. Allies: Fast striking and extremely important infantry units. The powerful Chronosphere is able to teleport a non-infantry attack force into the middle of enemy territory, which changes the way war is fought forever. Warsaw Pact: Weaker infantry. Power vehicles and airforce. Pact members employ the powerful Iron Curtain, which can project an force field around a territory, preventing the Allies from attacking it. Neutrals: These nations aren't at war at the beginning like Allied and Warsaw Pact nations will be. However, they're militarily weak. To build mid-level and late-level units and structures requires them to seek Production Contracts with either the Soviets of Allies. Production contracts last a specified amount of time and the Soviets and Allies will want something in return. If a neutral attacks an Ally or Warsaw Pact, the neutral is at war with ALL the Allies or Warsaw Pact. Because of this, neutrals can attack other neutrals with only defensive pacts being a deterrent. At some point, the Warsaw Pact of Allies must see you as a valuable target however.... Neutrals can join either the Allies or Warsaw Pact later in the game but once someone join a faction, they can't withdraw. The Allies and WP can sign ceasefires. The game ends when all the Warsaw Pact or Allies are wiped out and all wars are over. The survivors all "win" but the top players get a reward. Starting Out Make your nation. Select 30 territories. Pick your capital (this is where you free buildings will be created). Pick your faction. Constructing Buildings/Units You can only construct one building per construction yard. Units cost money and require the creation of certain buildings. How many buildings you have limit how many units you can build per turn. If you have one War Factory for instance, you can only build one vehicle per turn. Four barracks? You can build four infantry per turn. Neutrals can build power plants, ore refineries, ore silos, and barracks. The only units they can train without production contracts are Rifle Infantry and Engineers. Attacking/Defending Units aren't pooled, they're placed on the map in the building they're created. In other words, a rifle infantry create from a barracks in Ohio....will be Ohio. To attack a force on the map, you must send your units against the defending unit. Your attack orders should be a bit detailed (I.E, tell me the order of battle for your units at least). Defenders, you should probably send me a PM detailing defense doctrines (do you want your defense structures to defend first or units or a combination?) Units have ZoC. Entering an enemy unit's ZoC will reduce movement of your unit by 2 unless you're moving in to attack the unit. Transferring Credits/Ore You can't simply send 500 credits to another player to carry out a deal. Either the seller or buyer need to use a transport or cargo truck to move the ore to an ore silo. Ore silos on coasts are extremely useful because transports can carry 500 ore. Otherwise, cargo trucks carry ore over land for 100. Trade Nations can trade with one another. Over land, this requires a cargo truck. Player A will send his cargo truck from his capital to the capital of the nation he's trading with. When Player A's truck reaches the capital, Player B generates 10% of the amount of ore Player A generates. When the truck comes back, Player A generates 10% of what Player B makes. Naval trade is more lucrative. This involves building a freighter (costs $20 each and can only be built in sub pens/naval yards). Send the freighter to another nation's port (unless the territories are really close to another on land, in which case don't do that), and it's t he same same as land trade only with 30%. Warsaw Pact Buildings and Unit Premier Support Buildings Power Plants: Provides 50 Power. Costs $50. Soviet players start with one. Advanced Power Plants: Provides 150 Power. $100. Requires Tech Center. Ore Refinery: Drains 15 power. Costs $140. Generates 100 Credits a turn. Only one can be built in a territory. Can be upgraded to produce an extra 50 for $60 credits.. Can hold up to 1000 credits with the excess automatically going to ore silos. Soviet players start with one. Ore Silo: Costs $25 Can store up to 1000 credits each. Radar Dome: Drains 25 Power. Costs $100 +5% bonus for troops fighting around Dome. Service Depot: Drains 15 Power. Costs $30. +5% bonus for vehicles fighting around Depot. Technology Center: Drains 100 Power. Costs $130. Unlocks advanced units and buildings. Requires Radar Dome. Construction Buildings Construction Yard: Costs $100. Allows you to build an extra building per turn. Barracks: Requires 10 Power. Costs $30. Allows training of infantry, grenadiers, and engineers. War Factory: Drains 30 Power. Costs $200. Allows building of Heavy Tanks, Ore Trucks. Kennel: Drains 5 power. Costs $15. Allows training of Dogs. Subpen: Drains 30 power. Costs $200. Allows building of submarines. Air Field: Drains 30 power. Costs $200. Allows building of Yaks and MiGs. Helipad: Drains 10 power. Costs $150. Allows building of Hinds. Defense Buildings Barbed Wire: Costs $15. Gives defenders a 5% bonus against infantry. Concrete Walls: Costs $45. Gives defenders a 15% bonus against land units. Flame Tower: Drains 15 power. Costs $45. 10% bonus against infantry. 5% bonus against vehicles. SAM Sites: Drains 25 power. Costs $45. 10% bonus against aircraft. Tesla Coil: Costs $100. Drains 50 Power. 15% bonus against vehicles. 10% bonus against infantry. One free strike for every Tesla Trooper defending with it. Iron Curtain: Drains 200 Power. Costs $260. Makes one territory unattackable per turn. Requires Tech Center. Nuclear Missile Silo: Drains 200 Power. Costs $500. Allows player to launch one nuke per silo. Infantry Rifle Infantry: Cost $10 each. Requires barracks. Grenadiers: Cost $15 each. Requires barracks. 5% bonus against infantry, vehicles, and structures. Engineer: Costs $50 each. Requires barracks. During raids, they can steal a building and sell it. During conquests, they can secure the building. Otherwise, the buildings are destroyed when the territory is taken. Attack Dogs: Cost $15 each. Requires Kennel. Each dog=1% chance of detecting spies. Free strike against infantry units. Flamethrower Infantry: Costs $90 each. Requires Tech Center/Barracks. 10% bonus against infantry. 5% bonus against vehicles and structures. Tesla Troopers: Cost $90 each. Requires Tesla Coil/Barracks. 15% bonus against vehicles. 5% bonus against infantry. Chitzkoi: Costs $90. Requires Tech Center/Kennel/Volkov. Only one can exist at a time. Receives one free strike. 10% bonus against infantry. 5% bonus against vehicles. Volkov: Costs $120. Requires Tech Center/Barracks. Only one can exist at a time. Receives two free strikes. 15% bonus against infantry and vehicles. 10% against structures. Vehicles Heavy Tank: Costs $95 each. Requires WF. 15% bonus against vehicles and structures. 5% bonus against infantry. AP Minelayer: Costs $80 each. Requires WF. +15% bonus against infantry. 10% penalty against vehicles. One free strike. Demotruck: Costs $200 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. Can clear territory of buildings and kill defenders. 5% penalty against all units. If defeated, demotruck fails. V2 Rocket: Costs $75 each. Requires WF. 5% bonus against vehicles and infantry. 15% bonus against structures. One free strike. Tesla Tank: Costs $150 each. Requires WF/Tesla Coil. 15% bonus against vehicles. 5% bonus against infantry. One free strike for every Tesla Trooper attacking with it. Mammoth Tank: Costs $170 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. 20% bonus against vehicles and structures. 10% bonus against infantry. 5% against air units. Super Tank: Costs $360 each. Requires WF/Tech Center/Iron Curtain. 35% bonus against vehicles and structures. 20% bonus against infantry. 10% bonus against air units. Mad Tank: Costs $230 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. Same bonuses as Mammoth Tank. Attacking unit gets two free strikes on it. If those fail, the Mad Tank detonates, destroying all enemy vehicles and buildings in the territory. Cargo Truck: Costs $25 each. Requires WF. Used to transport 100 ore over land. Aircraft Yak: Costs $100 each. Requires Air Field. +5% bonus against infantry. Two free strikes. MiG: Costs $150 each. Requires Air Field/Radar Dome. 10% bonus against air units. 5% bonus against vehicles, structures, and vessels. Two free strikes. Spy Plane: Requires Air Field/Radar Dome/Tech Center. Successful "survival round" (can't engage in combat) in enemy territory gives your combat units a 5% bonus. Can call in one per airfield. Badger Bombers: Cost $200 each. 25% bonus against structures and chance of destroying buildings when attacking. Hind: Costs $120 each. Requires Helipad. 5% bonus against vehicles. 15% bonus against infantry. One free strike. Chinook: Costs $70 each. Requires helipad. These can carry one unit and move one two additional territories per turn. Vessels Submarine: Costs $95 each. Requires Subpen. 15% bonus against cruisers. 10% bonus against gunboats. Two free strikes. Missile Submarine: Costs $180. Requires Subpen/Tech Center. 30% bonus against land units. 25% bonus against structures. 10% bonus against air units. Two free strikes Transports: Cost $70 each. Can transport five units across bodies of water. Allied Buildings and Unit Premier Support Buildings Power Plants: Provides 50 Power. Costs $50. Soviet players start with one. Advanced Power Plants: Provides 150 Power. $100. Requires Tech Center. Ore Refinery: Drains 15 power. Costs $140. Generates 100 Credits a turn. Only one can be built in a territory. Can be upgraded to produce an extra 50.. Can hold up to 2000 credits. Soviet players start with one. Ore Silo: Costs $25 Can store up to 1500 credits each. Radar Dome: Drains 25 Power. Costs $100 +5% bonus for troops fighting around Dome. Service Depot: Drains 15 Power. Costs $30. +5% bonus for vehicles fighting around Depot. Technology Center: Drains 100 Power. Costs $130. Requires Radar Dome. Unlocks advanced units and buildings. Each Allied Tech Center sends a GPS satellite into space, giving all Allied troops a 1% bonus. Requires Radar Dome. Gap Generator: Drains 100 Power. Costs $150. Requires Tech Center.10% bonus to defenders in territory. Makes territory immune to Spy Planes and hides buildings/defenses/units. Construction Buildings Construction Yard: Costs $100. Allows you to build an extra building per turn. Barracks: Requires 10 Power. Costs $30. War Factory: Drains 30 Power. Costs $200. Helipad: Drains 10 power. Costs $150. Naval Yard: Drains 40 power. Costs $200. Defense Buildings Sandbags: Costs $15. Gives defenders a 5% bonus against infantry. Concrete Walls: Costs $45. Gives defenders a 15% bonus against all units save air units. Pillbox: Costs $40. 10% bonus against infantry units. Camo Pillbox: Costs $60. 15% bonus against infantry units. AA Gun: Drains 30 Power. Costs $60. +10% bonus against aircraft. One free strike. Turret: Drains 25 Power. Costs $60. +10% bonus against vehicles. Chronosphere: 200 Power. Costs $250. Requires Tech Center Vehicles can attack anywhere, even if the territory doesn't border the coast. Can only be used for one battle per CS. Each use=5% chance of Chrono Vortex, which destroys all buildings in the territory of the CS. Nuclear Missile Silo: Drains 200 Power. Costs $500. Allows player to launch one nuke per silo. Requires Tech Center. For an extra 250 power and $250, can be upgraded to Chrono Silo, which launches missiles that ignore the Iron Curtain effects.* *Doesn't exist in canon AFAIK but needed for balance. Infantry Rifle Infantry: Cost $10 each. Requires barracks. Rocket Soldier: Cost $30 each. Requires barracks. 5% versus aircraft, structures, and vehicles. Engineer: Costs $50 each. Requires barracks. When army takes a territory, each engineer sent takes control of one building. Spy: Costs $50 each. Requires barracks/tech center. Can be sent to destroy an enemy building. Invisible. Thief: Costs $50 each. Requires Barracks/Tech Center. Just like a Spy, only they steal 100 credits from target. Invisible. Medic: Costs $80 each. Requires Barracks/Center Center. Unique unit. The unit has a free strike which brings back one of the units you lost during the combat round. Field Mechanic: Costs $95 each. Requires Barracks/Trade Center. Same as medic only with vehicles. Tanya Adams: Costs $120 each. Requires Barracks/Trade Center. Only one can exist at a time. This unit can be sent to destroy two buildings in target's territory with a 75% chance of success. If the unit fails the success check, it engages in combat with a defensive unit and this continues until Tanya "escapes". 30% bonus against infantry. Vehicles Ranger: Costs $60. Requires WF. 5% bonus against infantry. Light Tank: Costs $75 each. Requires WF. 5% bonus against vehicles and structures. Medium Tank: Costs $80 each. Requires WF. 10% bonus against vehicles and structures. Anti-Tank Minelayer. Costs $80 each. Requires WF. +15% bonus against vehicles. One free strike. Demotruck: Costs $200 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. Can clear territory of buildings and kill defenders. Penalty against all units. If it loses a combat round, it does no damage to enemy. Artillery: Costs $60 each. Requires WF. 15% bonus against infantry and vehicles. 5% against structures. Armored Personal Carrier: Costs $50 each. Requires WF. 5% anti-infantry bonus for units stored in APC. Can carry five infantry units. Radar Jammer: Costs $100. Requires WF/Tech Center. Disables enemy Radar Dome influence. Chrono Tank: Costs $220 each. Requires WF/Tech Center/Chronosphere. Can attack anywhere on map. +10% against everything. Mobile Gap Generator: Costs $60 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. +5% bonus to allied troops attacking or defending with one. Effects do not stack. Phase Transport: Costs $100 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. 5% versus vehicles and structures. Works the same way the APC does but can only carry one infantry unit. Unit is invisible. Garrisoned unit gets a free strike. Aircraft Longbow Helicopter: Costs $120 each. Requires Helipad. +15% bonus against vehicles, 5% versus infantry. 1 free strike. Chinook: Costs $70 each. Requires helipad. These can carry one unit across a body of water. These also allow you to attack the enemy through allied borders instead of relying simply on being adjacent to the enemy Vessels Transports: Cost $70 each. Can transport five units across bodies of water. Alternately, they can be used to transport 500 ore (credits) to another player over water. Gunboats: Cost $50 each. Can engage submarines. Destroyers: Costs $100 each. +10% bonus against submarines. +5% bonus against aircraft. Requires Radar Dome. Cruisers: Costs $200 each. Two free strikes against any unit. 25% bonus against structures, 20% bonus against infantry, 15% against vehicles. 10% against other surface craft. Requires Tech Center. Strategy Rifle Infantry: These units are the backbone of early armies. Because of their numbers, they can be thrown at the enemy to soften up defenses before the main attack. Their cheapness allows them to be garrisoned on even your most isolated territories to provide some kind of defense against invasion. Blitz: Since Armies can move five territories at a time, you can blitz the enemy. If there are no defenders a territory, it falls automatically and without a fight. Amendments Introducing Roads, Railways, and Highways Movement of all units reduced to 3. Building this infrastructure doesn't require CY's build which mean you can build as many as you want a turn. Roads: Cost $10 each. Traveling along a road boosts speed. Railways: Costs $20 each. Traveling along a railway GREATLY increases speed. Highways: Costs $20 each. Traveling along faster than road, slower than railroad. These add 5% defensive bonus in territories they're built in. Category:Rulesets Category:Red Alert IOT